No more love
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle observe Beckett s'éloigner du loft... Mais restera-t-il les bras ballants ? Ou décidera-t-il d'agir ? Venez découvrir une suite pimentée ! Suite au 8x02.


**No more love**

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voici un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit après le double épisode 8x01 – 8x02. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez le percevoir mais personnellement, il m'est venu comme une évidence… Plus ou moins possible à la limite du OOC.**_

 _ **Rated M pour public averti, je vous mets en garde. Même si vous êtes habitués à me lire, ceci n'a rien à voir avec mes écrits de d'habitude. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Les dernières paroles de Kate tournaient dans sa tête sans vraiment prendre sens, sans vraiment faire écho en son cœur. Il avait entendu ses mots, ses semblants d'explications, son _je t'aime_ , son _Toujours_. Foutaises ! Balivernes ! Foutaises dont se repaissait la scène ancrée en lui et balivernes se nourrissant de son esprit bon gré mal gré, Rick n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas elle. Pas eux.

Beckett fuyait ou plutôt elle le fuyait.

Elle le protégeait, elle l'éloignait… Elle s'en allait.

Elle prenait soin de lui, elle s'accordait à son bonheur… Elle se cassait.

La fin était toujours la même. Sans elle. Sans lui. Sans eux.

Il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle le laisserait, le délaisserait.

Leur mariage ne serait que des cendres d'un amour consumé trop vite, son alliance, un rappel à sa vie d'avant et son amour, une émotion bien triste sans sa femme. Un goût amer resterait dans sa bouche à la saveur des cafés longtemps partagés et les promesses toujours échangées, un sentiment de trahison.

Après cet instant de confusion où l'écrivain se sentit défaillir sous la force de son affliction, il reprit vite ses esprits et se mit à crier.

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Il ne pouvait rester ainsi, à regarder son monde s'écrouler. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi, sans plus de réaction. Il devait agir, réagir et ne pas se laisser démonter. Il n'allait pas la laisser cette fois. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il jura entre ses dents, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Enervé, vexé, piqué, blessé, il se mit à courir.

Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte du loft. Incapable de tourner une page de sa vie, trop triste pour s'attarder sur ce détail, porte ouverte sur le passé ou infime espoir qu'il la rattrape, l'auteur de best-seller en lui y vit un signe et surtout quelques secondes de moins à perdre. Il regagna les escaliers aussi vite que possible et dévala une à une, deux à deux, trois à trois les marches le séparant de sa muse.

La respiration au bord des lèvres, son cœur palpitant à rompre ses artères, il jouait le tout pour le tout et surtout pour un avenir heureux, elle à ses côtés. Les mains moites, des gouttes de sueurs sur son front, il était fou. Il ne distinguait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien… La rattraper. L'arrêter. La ramener. Son seul objectif. Sa seule raison de vivre.

Il se dit alors que c'était de la folie. Qu'il avait été stupide de la laisser ainsi partir. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Et bien trop tôt pour les larmes. Il priait maintenant tous les saints, tous les dieux pour qu'elle n'ait pas déjà quitté les lieux. Seulement, arrivé dans le garage souterrain, son cœur se mit à battre en ne la voyant pas. Etait-elle partie ? L'avait-il loupé ? Avait-il trop attendu ? Avait-il été vaincu ?

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, les yeux complètement dans le vague et la vit soudain se dirigeant vers sa Crown Victoria. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Il lui restait encore une chance… Ils leur restaient encore une dernière chance.

Il accourut derrière son épouse, tellement vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de prendre peur ou de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'elle était déjà projetée de face contre la portière passager de sa voiture, son sac lui échappant des mains sous l'impact et le choc.

-Rick…

Une plainte. Oui, une plainte car elle savait que c'était lui, car elle savait pourquoi il était là, car elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser partir. Car… Elle le sentait puissant contre son dos. Droit, solide, ferme, il était déterminé mais aussi énervé, en colère. En colère contre elle sans aucun doute mais également en colère contre lui, elle pouvait le deviner à ses gestes, à la manière dont il avait de se comporter.

-Kate, tu es à moi… Comme je suis à toi, chuchota-t-il ses mains bloquant les siennes contre la voiture.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, murmura-t-elle gémissante alors qu'il laissait courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Elle ne le voyait pas mais ses baisers, ses mains étau des siennes, sa respiration bruyante… Son self-control allait être mis à rude épreuve alors que ses pensées déjà bien embrumées la bouleversaient bien assez.

-Alors pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi tu me quittes ? S'enquit-il, la bloquant davantage entre son torse et le véhicule, leurs bras de part et d'autre de leurs corps.

Un frisson la parcouru malgré elle entre malaise, regret et… Envie. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher, elle ne devait pas flancher. Il n'était pas question d'une lubie passagère ou d'un quelconque break dont les magazines féminins vantaient les mérites. Il s'agissait de la vie de son mari, de protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait, de protéger sa famille d'un drame. Hors de question qu'elle cède.

-Pour te protéger, _rétorqua-t-elle des trémolos encore dans la voix_. Pour réfléchir, pour mieux nous réunir, pour mieux profiter de la vie.

-Pour me protéger…Souffla-t-il entre incompréhension et exaspération, immisçant ses mains sous son pull au niveau de ses hanches.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle y croire ? Il était là, juste derrière elle, caressant sa peau chaude et soyeuse, respirant son parfum de femme et elle pensait sincèrement que se sauver le protégerait. Le protégerait de quoi ? De ne pas souffrir. De ne pas s'inquiéter. Peine perdue.

-Oui, gémit-elle bruyamment alors qu'il déplaçait ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, râla-t-il en sentant qu'elle ouvrait la portière.

-Quelques semaines… Seulement quelques semaines.

-Regarde-moi, regarde-nous, s'énerva-t-il en attrapant son menton entre sa main, leurs visages reflétant sur la vitre.

-Castle… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, ronchonna-t-elle les yeux brillants, miroir de ceux de son homme.

-Si tu pars… Si tu pars…

-Je reviendrais.

-Non, _fit-il en secouant la tête de dépit_. Tu ne peux pas !

Il reprit sa main gauche entre l'une des siennes, les posa de manière autoritaire sur la carrosserie de la voiture et commença à se dévêtir. Le cuir de sa ceinture sortit de sa boucle, le bouton de son pantalon sauta et elle discerna le bruit de sa fermeture éclair se baisser. Elle ne voyait rien mais restait à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui déclenchait en elle une paradoxale sensation de plaisir. Ses gestes étaient impulsifs, maladroits, le son de sa respiration entrecoupé contre son cou mais il réussissait à l'attiser.

Entre coup de sang et peur de la perdre, il était énervé et à la fois oublieux… Oublieux grâce à la sensation de son corps contre le sien, oublieux car peut-être voyait-il le moyen de la garder auprès de lui.

-Rick…

D'habitude sa colère était un bloc de haine et de non-violence qu'il projetait vers lui-même sans hésiter où il était le maître de sa haine, le seigneur de sa colère mais là, la donne n'était pas la même. D'ailleurs, elle ne reçut aucun réponse à part le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture heurtant le sol du garage devenu sombre, seulement éclairé par les ampoules des sorties de secours.

-Je vais te montrer que tu ne peux pas partir… Que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi… Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Souffla-t-il contre son oreille, se frottant contre elle.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens et elle sentit la main de son homme remonter sous son pull, caresser son ventre, serpenter sa colonne d'air arquée par son souffle coupé, pour enfin atteindre sa poitrine. Il pétrissait sans ménagement ses seins dressés de désir à travers le tissu les protégeant, n'augmentant que davantage sa propre pression, déjà bien présente dans son caleçon.

-Oh… Han…

Katherine ne pensait pas, ne pensait plus. Les voisins pouvaient les surprendre, les caméras de surveillance enregistraient surement leur affrontement mais… Cette colère, cette haine presque violente, elle en avait cruellement envie, terriblement besoin.

-Je suis chez moi… _Chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main sous son string_. Je suis à la maison… J'y rentre le soir… J'y reste souvent la nuit… Puis j'en ressors complètement ivre au petit matin.

-Hum… Babe…

-Tu as aussi envie de moi…, gémit-il en introduisant un doigt en elle.

Elle ne pouvait le nier, son corps parlait pour elle. Elle lui appartenait. Elle se consumait sur place, n'attendant qu'une chose qu'il la libère. Son doigt glissait lentement, très lentement, trop lentement en elle, détonnant complètement avec la fureur qui l'habitait et qui transpirait de tous ses pores. Seulement, sentir son intimité palpiter contre son index, son bassin ployer sous la convoitise… Valaient toutes les minutes, toutes les heures d'une vie.

-Oh Rick…

Il retira sa main délicatement, s'amusant à rester le plus longtemps possible en sa chaleur, satisfait de ressentir la frustration de sa femme contre sa virilité. Ses fesses s'arquant contre lui, elle l'appelait silencieusement à sortir le reste de son attirail. Son sexe dur et gonflé à travers son boxer émoustillant le rebondi de son postérieur, elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner l'ampleur de son désir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Chuchota-t-il en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou après avoir humer ses cheveux.

-Alors fais-moi tienne, gémit-elle en attirant davantage son visage contre le sien à l'aide de sa main postée à l'arrière de son crâne.

-A vos ordres Capitaine.

Castle fit sauter le bouton de son bas noir et ne perdit aucune seconde, son pantalon et son string gisant en un claquement de doigt à ses chevilles.

-A ton tour, souffla-t-elle en introduisant maladroitement sa main entre le boxer de son homme et son fessier.

Il l'aida à faire descendre son sous-vêtement et plaqua sans attendre son envie démentielle contre ses reins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, bordel ?

-Crois-moi… _Murmura-t-il à son oreille en se baissant légèrement_. Rien !

Il les unit d'un coup de rein puissant, un sourire mi- ravi mi- rageur aux lèvres.

-God Rick !

D'une vigoureuse poussée, il l'avait empli de toute sa longueur. Elle le percevait si chaud, si ferme qu'elle aurait pu jouir sur le champ, simplement satisfaite de sentir ses mensurations l'écarteler. Ses deux mains à nouveau emprisonnées par celles de son partenaire contre la Crown Vic', seule l'union de leurs corps les reliait. Il allait et venait en elle de manière anarchique, complètement désordonné. Ses coups de reins la loupaient par moment sous l'impulsion d'une rage trop concentrée et ses bijoux de famille la percutant, annonçaient une décharge sulfureuse où il la faisait sienne une fraction de seconde plus tard. Il se retirait pour mieux la faire sienne. Il reculait pour mieux avancer. Il s'en allait pour mieux revenir.

-Tu aimes ça ! Gémit-elle durement en refermant ses doigts sur les siens.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, rétorqua-t-il dans un râle, la plaquant davantage contre la voiture.

Son bassin frottait outrageusement contre ses fesses parfaitement dessinées et musclées où à chaque mouvement, elle sentait son sexe glissait sur la courbe de son postérieur, titillant tous ses sens, alors qu'il venait de ralentir le rythme. Soufflant contre son oreille tout le plaisir qu'il prenait, et caressant de son nez son cou offert, il tentait de retarder l'inévitable.

-Non… Je ne sais pas à quel point… Le défia-t-elle.

Il délaissa immédiatement ses bras et attrapa son bassin entre ses grandes mains. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sans retenue dans ses hanches, la maintenant parfaitement en place. Elle aurait surement des marques mais il s'en moquait… Autant qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle se tordait de plaisir contre sa virilité et commençait à sentir son moment arriver alors qu'il redoublait ses coups de rein. Son bas-ventre heurtait à chaque fois ses fesses… Les peaux claquaient… Leurs gémissements se répondaient…

-Rick… Je vais…

-God Kate… Oui !

Il atteignit l'orgasme en elle, lâchant toute la pression qu'il retenait jusqu'alors tandis qu'elle jouissait également autour de lui attirant de sa main, son visage contre le sien. Repu, épuisé, il s'avachit contre le corps de Kate, son sexe retombant platement.

-Merci.

La seule chose qu'elle était capable d'exprimer, la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit car il venait de lui démontrer, de lui prouver comme si elle en avait encore besoin après tant d'années à ses côtés, qu'elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui, qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

-Always, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant leurs mains liées, alors qu'elle sentait Rick glisser sa virilité contre sa chute de rein, sa jouissance encore chaude suivant la courbe de ses fesses.

Il ne savait s'il l'avait convaincu, s'il l'avait au moins fait réfléchir à la situation, à elle, à lui, à eux mais au plus profond de son cœur, il sentait que tout n'était pas perdu, que son départ n'était plus inéluctable.

* * *

 _ **J'avais prévenu, je n'étais pas là pour du poétique xD Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à lire vos avis qui je le sens, vont être aussi doux que rudes envers moi et ma vision des choses.**_

 _ **NB : J'écrirai également une autre suite au 8x02 mais il me faut plus de temps pour la développer.**_

 _ **Petite dédicace à Misty :)**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


End file.
